Drive My Soul
by munroeliwilder
Summary: Clare moves in with her childhood crush, Eli. Clare moves houses, schools, and lifestyles while her mom is away and her dad in out of the picture. How do things turn out for the beautiful young girl and the dark young boy.
1. Young Blood

**Hi there! I'm back with a new story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Drive My Soul**

**Chapter 1: Young Blood**

**Clare's POV**

It was exactly two months ago when my mom told me that my father left. No, he isn't on another one of his 'business trips'. He was gone with another woman. I cried for a while, but then I got over it. To be honest, my dad wasn't around very often. The real reason I am still upset about this whole thing is because my mom wasn't home often either. She traveled around the world for her job. Add therapy that my father caused to the mix and you got me home by myself 24/7.

I was sitting in my room on my computer quietly when my mom knocks on my door and says, "Clare? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I said with a forced smile on my face.

"With therapy and work I won't be home very often. I bought an apartment a few miles away for myself and I hate to do this to you, but I need you to live with a family that I have been friendly with for a while. With my work and depression, I don't think I'd be healthy for you to live 'alone'." My mother said to me.

"Well… what family are we talking about here…?" I said nervously hoping it wasn't the Frambrine family down the street. I swear they smell like ham and have no kids. Just cats!

"Well," my mother started to say, "do you remember when you were younger you would play with a boy named Elijah Goldsworthy?"

Clare's face instantly turned red. She remembered him, oh she remembered him.

"Uh, yeah. I remember him. So I'm living with him and his family?" I asked. I also remember how much of a crush I had on him. But, that was years ago. He probably grew into some jerk or something.

"Yes, you, Elijah, his mother, and father." My mom confirmed. "Oh, you'll get to know them better tonight. I invited them over for some dinner. They should be here in," my mom looked at her watch, "two hours."

"Okay. When am I moving in?" I asked.

"Next week…" she said in a tone that obviously knew I wouldn't be too pleased.

"Wow. Um, that's really soon… but I can make it work. Same school, though, right?" I asked. I was afraid to hear the answer.

My mom closed her eyes and cursed under her breath, "Damn it. I forgot to mention with your father gone and me making my own money, our family isn't in a position to keep you in Beachwood anymore."

My eyes instantly widened. "Mom! How could you not tell me! It's the middle of the year and you're sending me to public school!" I completely exploded.

"Elijah will show you around." My mom said and slipped through the door in a swift motion. "Love you." She said and walked away. I quickly hopped up and got in the shower, so later I could meet my new 'family'.

**Eli's POV**

It was late afternoon and I was hanging in my room reading comics with my best friend, Adam Torres.

"Here, you read this one and I'll read that one." Adam said as he reached for my comic book.

"No, dude. Come on. I need to talk. Bud to bud." I told him. I wasn't sure how I felt about having a girl live with me.

"Oh, yeah. You have that girl moving in soon, eh?" Adam said and made a suggestive face.

"Bro, I had a crush on her when I was like seven. I'm sure she's become a huge nerd who will be sitting in her new room studying the whole time she'll be living with us." I said, though secretly I was wishing against that.

"But…" Adam started, "what if she's a total hottie and you fall madly in love with her?"

"Adam, my friend, I highly doubt that. Now I've got to get ready for dinner at the house. Why don't you go see Fiona. I'm sure she's missing you." I told him.

Adam looked at his watch and said, "Yeah, she's probably done shopping with Holly J by now. Let me know how your dinner goes! "

"Will do." I said. And with that, I was alone in my room with my closet open. I pulled out black skinny jeans, a grey V-neck, a black vest, and black converse. I slipped them on and brushed my teeth before I headed downstairs. When I got down, my mom and dad were dressed and waiting for me in the hallway.

"Come on, kid. We gotta go!" Bullfrog, my dad, said to me in a rushed tone. All three of us walked out the door and got in the car.

"Now, baby boy, her name is Clare and she is a very sweet girl. Please be welcoming. This is not the most comfortable thing for anyone. She's moving in with a family she barely remembers and is going to a new school. Give her a break." My mom said to me as I stared blankly out the car window.

"And who knows, maybe you'll like Clare." My dad said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. _Not going to happen._ I thought to myself.

**Clare's POV**

"Clare! They should be here any second! Are you dressed?" My mom yelled to me.

"Yeah, mom! I'm coming down!" I yelled back. I quickly ran down my staircase and walked into the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. I suddenly felt butterflies start in my stomach. _Why am I so nervous? _Clare thought to herself.

"Come in, come in!" My mom answered the door. I heard a few kisses going around, but I stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Now, where's Clare…?" I heard my mom say, "I'll go find her, but I'll show you to the kitchen first." I heard multiple footsteps nearing in my direction. I took a deep breath before a large man walked in first, then a small lady with blond hair came in, and after that I saw a boy's leg, but Elijah's body with behind the fridge.

"Clare!" Mrs. Goldsworthy screeched and ran for a hug. I hugged her back and said, "Mrs. Goldsworthy! Hello!"

"Oh, darling, it's Cece Don't you remember." She said to me.

"Oh, well hello Cece!" I said.

"I'm Bullfrog." The man who I assumed to be the father of the family reached for a handshake so I accepted.

"Hello, I'm Clare." I said.

"And, I'm Eli." The boy said as he revealed himself from behind the fridge. I gasped when I saw his face. He had dark hair that went perfectly with his style. He had a small body, but he was obviously in shape. I shook my head and swallowed before I said, "I'm, uh, Clare."

"Nice to see you again, Clare." He said with a smirk. By then, my heart was melted and I felt bubbly. Was this a crush?

**How was it? Do you want me to continue? Review! 3**


	2. Stranger To Me

**Drive My Soul **

**Chapter 2: Stranger To Me**

**Clare's POV**

My mom finished setting the food out and yelled, "Dinner!"

We all walked into the dining room and sat down. Bullfrog sat across from me, Cece next to Bullfrog, Eli next to me, and my mom at the head of the table.

"Mmm…" Bullfrog commented, "steak is mine and Eli's favourite food, eh buddy?"

"Yeah, thank you Mrs. Edwards." Eli said.

I glanced over at him and took in his looks. I can honestly say he is one of the most beautiful boys I have seen in my teenage life. I suddenly snapped back into reality and realized that we had a lot to talk about.

"So, Bullfrog, Cece, how is this going to work out?" My mom asked them.

"Well, you should probably start packing, Clare. Your mom should be leaving this Friday, correct?" Cece explained.

"Yes. How about schools? What can you tell us about Degrassi?" My mom said. I practically spit out my drink when I heard what school they were sending me to.

"D-Degrassi?" I said barely getting the name out of my mouth.

"Yup." Bullfrog said and then continued to stuff his mouth with the meat.

"Is that a problem?" My mom asked. She obviously wasn't paying attention when I told her about all the sluts from Degrassi walking around my school campus. They were so rude.

"Um, no, it's just Degrassi is a little intense, don't you think…?" I said trying to put it nicely.

Eli snorted and said, "You could say that. Or you could say lively and social."

I shot him a glare. He returned it with a smirk. I could tell this was going to take a lot of effort not to smack him every time he does that.

**Eli's POV**

I kept silent during the beginning of the dinner. No, not because I am 'anti-social', but rather because I was admiring Clare. I guess that sounds a bit creepy, but it's the truth. I kept thinking that my best friend, Adam, was right. Maybe I will grow to like her. She's smart, funny, and quite pretty. Every so often, I found myself just staring at her eyes. They were beautiful. I decided that I wasn't making any good impressions by just sitting here silently, so I said, "I think you'll be fine at Degrassi. You're cool. You'll find friends. Maybe you can even hang out with me and my bud, Adam, until you find better people to hang with."

She smiled and then I knew I was making quite the impression, and her blushing really supported that thought.

"I think you two will get along just fine." Cece commented and I smirked. This was going to take a lot of effort not to want kiss Clare every time I see her.

**Clare's POV**

Things started to get easier for me. I didn't mind the Goldsworthy's. In fact, I liked them a lot. I also like Eli. He seems nice. Plus, he's funny, cute, and smart. As, dinner ended, I told them how excited I was to get to know them better. Eli then jumped in and said, "Um, maybe I should have you're number. You know if you have questions before you move in." Everyone, including me, laughed. I nodded my head and grabbed his phone from the top of the table. I programmed my number in and he did the same. We all said our goodbyes before I headed to bed. Tomorrow, it's packing time.

**Reviews, questions, comments, suggestions? I hope you like this chapter! More to come!**


	3. I Just Wanna Love You

**Drive My Soul**

**Chapter 3: I Just Wanna Love You**

Clare's POV

I woke up the morning after the best dinner of my life in the worst mood possible. In all honesty, I did NOT want to pack for the Goldsworthy's house at all. I reached across my bed to grab my phone that was lying beside me from my late night texts to Alli about Eli. I looked and saw some new texts from Alli. I responded and asked her to help me pack my stuff. Like usual, she answered right away.

_Sure, Clare. I'll be over in 10. xoxo –Alli_

I threw my phone on my bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I put on a boring pair of shorts and a tee shirt that went with it. I ran down to the kitchen to grab a bite of breakfast before my long day of packing.

After my little snack, I heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Alli; I walked to the door and opened it. I looked at her in the doorway and she had a huge smile on her face. Not a normal smile, though. It was a very suggestive smile and it sort of creeped me out.

"What?" I asked as I rolled my eyes knowing she was thinking about Eli and me.

"You and mystery boy, that's what's up," She said.

"Oh, just shut up and help me pack." I begged.

We walked into my room and she took off her coat and put her purse on my bag. She rummaged through my closet and piled most of my clothes in a pile on the floor. There was also a pile of rejects next to it, which was definitely a good thing because it was quite small. I grabbed my suitcases from downstairs and brought them upstairs. With the help of Alli, we filled all of them up and zipped the bag. Once my clothes were packed I moved into my washroom. I grabbed all my hair stuff, face cream, make up, and deodorant and threw them into the bag.

As me and Alli ended our day of packing, my mom popped into the room.

"All set, Clare?" She asked. I nodded and turned to Alli.

"Thanks for your help on this. I was not in the mood to pack alone, but you made it bearable." I told her.

"No problem. I needed something to do any way. Oh, and call me when you get settled in. I also want to meet this Eli character." She said with a wink as she walked out of my room.

I smiled and responded, "Sure, Alli."

When it was just I and my mom in my room she sat down in my chair and said, "So, I just got off the phone with Cece, she said that you could come over anytime. Is everything packed up?"

"Yeah. So, I'm moving in tonight?" I asked.

"If that's okay with you." She said simply. I knew my mom was upset with the fact that she's leaving my, but it's for the best.

"Yeah, Mom. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I assured her. I watched her put her hand in her pocket and pull out a wad of cash.

"Take this. I know Cece said we wouldn't need to worry about the money, but I want you to have it just in case." She said and stood up. She grabbed one of the bags out of my room and walked it to our car. When all the bags were put in the trunk, we drove off to my new home."

Eli's POV

In my room, I was listening to music and jotting down some notes for a new story I was writing, when my mom walked into my room with a face full of pure excitement and joy.

"Eli! Guess who's head over right now…" She said. When I realized what she was implying I shot my head up and looked around my room. It was a disaster. I wasn't planning on her coming in, but in case my mom did one of her famous house tours I wanted it to be neat. Once I picked up some of my dirty clothes and pillows, I ran into the washroom and washed my face and fixed my hair. I wasn't really sure why I was being so obsessive about my appearance. Maybe it's because I wanted Clare to like me.

"Son, come down here for a minute!" I heard my dad yell.

I ran down the stairs and found him in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering why he wanted me.

"I just want to be clear with the fact that we don't want any monkey business going on with Clare." He smirked and laughed. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Dad." I said sarcastically. With that I heard my doorbell ring. I ran to the door, so I could answer it. When I opened it, Clare was standing there. She looked very nervous, which I completely understood. Who wouldn't be?

"Hello there." I said and gestured for her to come in side. Once she walked in I walked out to the car to help her mom with the bags.

"Let me get that, Mrs. Edwards." I said. She smiled and accepted. After I carried all the bags in, I met up with everyone in the kitchen. When I walked in, Clare and her mom were hugging which only meant one thing. Mrs. Edwards was leaving.

"Bye, Mom." Clare said.

"Goodbye, sweetie. I'll see you later. Have fun." Mrs. Edwards said. Soon enough, she was out the door and off to her new apartment.

"Clare! Welcome! Let me show you around." My mom insisted. I watched my mom practically drag Clare into another room in my house. I walked up to my dad and said, "This is going to be interesting."

**Good or Bad? Questions? Please comment!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Enchanted

**Drive My Soul**

**Chapter 4: Enchanted**

Clare's POV

"This is where you're going to stay. What do you think?" Cece asked as we walked into a medium sized room with a large white bed and desk.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I responded and placed my purse on my new bed.

"Hey, Eli! Can you help Clare and bring her bags into her room?" Cece yelled down to Eli.

"Sure!" Eli yelled back up to her. When Cece left the room to check on dinner, I took the liberty to walk around the room and take a look. The walls were a light green colour and the doors and closets were white. When I noticed a door next to the bed I opened it and there was a small bathroom covered in the same colour green. This was much better than what I expected. After a few more minutes of wondering, I heard Eli walk through the door to my new room.

He placed the bags right inside my room and said, "So, is this to your liking?"

"Yes, very much so." I said back to him. He turned around to exit my room, probably to get the other bags, until I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
>"Is it okay if I ask you about the new school I'm going to? I'm a bit nervous." I asked hoping he would take up the offer. I was nervous, but at the same time, I just wanted to have an excuse to talk to him.<p>

"Yeah, anytime. Just let me get the rest of your stuff and then we can talk." He answered and walked out the door. I then picked up one of my many suitcases and unzipped it. I pulled out my shoes and placed them in the bottom of my closet. I took my toiletries into the washroom and unpacked them. Once everything was in it's place, Eli brought up the last bags. They didn't take too long to unpack, because they were, luckily, the smallest.

"So, why don't we go for a walk on a path behind my house and I'll answer anything you need to know about Degrassi." Eli suggested. At first, I didn't know if I wanted to go out on a walk in the cold, but if that's what Eli wanted I was just going to have to put up with it.

"Okay. Let me just grab my coat." I said and reached for my coat. When it was on, we both walked out the front door for our walk.

Eli's POV

Clare and I decided to take a walk and talk about her new school. I personally don't mind Degrassi, but I didn't really know too much about Clare and what she was into so I couldn't judge whether or not she was going to like it. Once we started along the path, Clare turned to me and asked, "So, what are your friends like?"

"Well, I'm not exactly Mr. Popular at Degrassi right now, but I have two pretty good friends. Ones name is Adam and he's dating my other good friend, Fiona. We're all pretty close, but I'm sure they'll like you. Fiona's pretty girly and Adam's just a fun guy to be around." I answered her.

"Cool. So, what about the classes? Are they hard…?" She asked. For me, the classes were quite simple and Clare seems like a smart girl so I answered, "No, they're pretty easy, but everyone has a different view point on that subject."

We continued to talk for a while after that. Clare was actually very entertaining. So entertaining that I lost track of time and it was already 6:00.

"Damn it," I muttered, but obviously Clare heard.

"Is everything okay?" Clare asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but my mom wanted us home by 6:00 and it's 6:02 right now."

"Okay, let's just turn around and head back." Clare said.

The rest of the walk back was disturbingly quiet. I never felt like I couldn't carry on a conversation this much. When we got back to my house- or our house, Cece was just setting the plates out.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry were a bit late." I apologized.

"It's okay. How was your adventure?" She asked Clare.

"Fine. He was just talking to me about school and stuff." She responded to Cece and took a seat at the table. I followed her and sat down next to her. Bullfrog entered the room soon after and took a seat as well. I could already tell this arrangement was going to go very well. I just hope Clare survives her first day at Degrassi.

**How was it? Reviews? Thanks!**


End file.
